the_new_star_wars_galaxy_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Star Wars: Galaxy Of Heroes Wiki
='What's New'= If you miss the old versions of the game, visit the '''Game Updates page to bring back Nostalga!' '''There are now new characters in the game from ''The Force Awakens:' '* Veteran Smuggler Han Solo' '* Veteran Smuggler Chewbacca' '''They've changed the pictures of Gear: Salvage Gear is now completely black-and-white, instead of color-with-buttons-and-stripes.' When you get a character in a pack that you already have, the rewards have been changed: *1 Star: 10 Shards *2 Star: 25 Shards *3 Star: 50 Shards *4 Star: 80 Shards *5 Shards: 145 Shards Whenever you get a character, it is converted into the shards needed to unlock the character. =Helpful Sites= Go to Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes.GG to get more help on the game! AhnaldT101's ranked SWGOH list Welcome to the ! Hello, visitor! Welcome to the NEW Star Wars Galaxy Of Heroes Wiki! This is a wiki that helps all gamers by giving them detailed information on all of the characters, ships, and updates for Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes. We currently have Articles and Active Users, and we have had edits since our creation on January 17th, 2017. Do the math. POPULAR PAGES ON THE WIKI RoyalGaurdNewer.jpg|Royal Guard|link=http://the-new-star-wars-galaxy-of-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guard|linktext=Check out the most powerful Tank in the game! ActivateMaceWindu.jpg|Mace Windu|link=http://the-new-star-wars-galaxy-of-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Mace_Windu|linktext=Meet the character played by Samuel L. Jackson! Here, you can navigate around the wiki easily! |-| Rules = Rules of the Wiki *Do not spam pages. *Don't try to frame users. *Do not make sock-puppet accounts. *No trolling. *Do not misuse powers for your own benefit. *Do not bully or harass users. *Do NOT ask to be promoted. Admins will meet to see if you qualify to be a higher-ranked-user. *Do not bother admins for something they have declined. (I.E. A new car) *Please do not use swear or cuss words, doing so will result in a block. *Please do not offend other users. *Please, if you only edited a page for spelling and not a paragraph or a page, then please mark the edit as a 'minor' edit. *Only the founder(THFPVG) can set the winners for Page and User of the month. |-| Good Places To Start on this wiki= *Light Side Heroes *Dark Side Villians *List of Updates |-| Policies= Our wiki has special policies for certian things * Advertisments: This wiki has a page, called Advertisment Page that ANYONE CAN ADVERTISE THEIR STUFF/WIKI ON. AND IF YOU WANT TO HAVE PEOPLE ON YOUR WIKI, CONTACT User:THFPVG. HE May JOIN YOUR WIKI. * Spamming: Now I know there are some of you out there that like to ruin pages. So, we have created a page called Spamming Page where you can say and do whatever you want. HOWEVER, IF YOU ARE INAPPROPRIATE OR ARE FILTHY WITH YOUR LANGAUGE, WE WILL BAN YOU. |-| Recent Activity= Character of the Month The Character of the Month for May 2017 is: Royal Guard! How would you rank the new General Veers rework? Good Bad It's stupid It didn't change him much. Category:Browse